


I walk the line

by Fluoradine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin AU, Assassin and Target, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Guns for TW, the only ships i write for are rarepairs lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluoradine/pseuds/Fluoradine
Summary: Widowmaker was sent to Utopaea with one simple mission: kill Symmetra, the amazing light architect working for Vishkar Corp. But when she arrives, she finds that the task is not as easy as it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two hours since Widowmaker had found the apartment complex, and had rappelled herself up onto the balcony. Since then, she’d been sitting, waiting, thinking of nothing but the woman who lived here, the woman who she’d seen today. Twelve hours earlier, Widowmaker had been positioned perfectly on the roof across from Vishkar’s main headquarters, her sniper rifle locked and loaded. She had waited much longer then for the target to step out, and she had anticipated it would be over in a second. But then the double doors opened, and Widowmaker suddenly found herself unable to shoot.  
  
_This can’t be the target_ , she remembered thinking. _They can't have sent me to kill her_. It had taken her so long to refocus that she missed her chance, and the woman had left her sight. She’d spent a long time tracking her down, and was now waiting with the same intent; kill Symmetra, Vishkar’s top mind and asset.  
  
She’d brought all the weapons she’d need; a simple handgun instead of her usual sniper rifle, a dagger hidden in her boot in case the target wanted to get closer than expected, and a tranquilizer gun, for the rare case that she wouldn’t be able to kill the target right there. It would be quick and simple; once she heard Symmetra entering the apartment, Widowmaker would shoot her, and rappel away before anyone could catch her. She’d disappear into the warm Utopaean night, and head back to Talon HQ as soon as possible. The delay would mean nothing. A few hours lost were of no importance to Widowmaker. It would have to span out by at least three days before it became a problem.  
  
Of course, that had never happened before. Widowmaker was one of the top assassins in the world, and had never had trouble on a mission. She had taken down political figures, Overwatch agents, even leaders of nations on her own. She barely hesitated before the kill, pulling the trigger swiftly and without remorse. What happened in the aftermath - the panic and terror of whoever was in the area - was none of her business. She was like lighting, striking fast and deadly, and then disappearing into the atmosphere like she was never there.  
  
Her pause when she saw Symmetra step out of the Vishkar building that morning was infuriating and unheard of. She simply couldn’t believe Talon had assigned her to kill that woman. She looked nothing like the threat they’d told her she was. She looked as if she was simply a regular architect, perhaps intelligent, but couldn’t possibly be one of the number one architects Vishkar possessed.  
  
But when Widowmaker had fumbled with her rifle earlier that day, something else had crossed her mind when she was questioning if she was supposed to kill her or not. For the first time, the thought came to her that perhaps she shouldn’t kill Symmetra. She looked completely non-threatening, and seemed to be succeeding at her job with Vishkar. Talon certainly didn’t want anything from her except her death, and they’d sent Widowmaker on a mission even a first-time agent could take care of. She considered letting her go for a millisecond, and it was that thought that made her lose her chance.  
  
By the time she disregarded the thought, reminding herself that she had a job to do, Symmetra had already gotten into a car, and drifted away down the curving street. Widowmaker had spent the rest of the day while she looked for another way to take out Symmetra regretting and questioning why she’d had that thought. That had never happened to her before. And she didn’t want it happening again.  
  
The sound of a key turning in the door to the apartment focused Widowmaker’s attention once more on her surroundings. She stood from the cold tiled balcony, readying her handgun, and making sure her grappling hook was within reach. In a few seconds, this would be over, and Widowmaker could forget she ever had trouble killing Symmetra. She would return to Talon and give them the report, and soon enough she’d have another mission which would go off without hesitation. This whole day would be forgotten.  
  
The door to the apartment opened, and Symmetra entered, still in her work clothes, a bag slung over her shoulder. But before Widowmaker could move to take her shot, Symmetra had moved, and was hanging up her coat and things. Widowmaker moved once more, silently and slowly, and aimed right at the back of Symmetra’s head. Her fingers moved to the trigger, but before she could pull it, Symmetra’s head straightened up. “I know you’re out there,” she said calmly. “You should know it would not be wise to kill me here.”  
  
“And why is that?” Widowmaker asked, admittedly taken by surprise by Symmetra’s ability to know she was there. No matter, she still kept her finger close to the trigger, holding the gun in its place.  
  
“You do not think I am prepared for an assassination attempt?” Symmetra took her hair out of its tie, letting it flow down her back and covering the place where Widowmaker had been focusing on. “You are not the first to try to kill me, though you do seem to be the best prepared so far. I commend you for that.”  
  
Widowmaker sighed. This woman couldn’t be serious. She had no idea what Widowmaker was capable of. She could still shoot her right now, despite whatever warning Symmetra had given her. Which reminded her, why hadn’t she done it already? Symmetra was standing still, her back to her, a perfectly easy target for anyone to take down. And yet Widowmaker hadn’t done anything.  
  
Then she did turn around, and Widowmaker saw her face closer than she had that morning on the rooftop. Her face was young, though her expression of certainty did not make her look innocent. Her eyes met perfectly with Widowmaker’s, and did not look away in fear. It seemed that she might be set out to intimidate Widowmaker, or at least outsmart her into leaving. Widowmaker knew that wasn’t going to happen.  
  
“Were you to try and kill me here, in my own room, my defences would take you down before you take a step inside,” Symmetra began to explain. “A gunshot’s noise would travel quickly through the building. It would alert everyone on this floor to your presence. And even if you did manage to kill me, you would be caught before you could escape. You may have been prepared, but you are not wise. You should have killed me while you had a better chance earlier.”  
  
“How did you see me there?” Widowmaker asked. Obviously she had read Symmetra wrong; she was no innocent fool. Symmetra had seen her while she was attempting to snipe from the rooftop, and had caught her just now, waiting on the balcony. Widowmaker was beginning to realize that this was no mission any agent could take care of.  
  
“You were standing out in the open,” Symmetra answered. “Anyone could have seen you there.”  
  
“And yet you did nothing to stop me.” Widowmaker remarked.  
  
“There was nothing to stop. I was perfectly safe,” Symmetra said. “How long have you been waiting for me to arrive?”  
  
“That is none of your concern.” Widowmaker said. She had lowered her gun, obviously losing this chance too. She would have to take her out tomorrow, while she was back at the Vishkar building. Her grappling hook was at her side, and she could jump away at any moment. She probably should be leaving soon, as well, before Symmetra alerted anyone to her presence. But she was still standing there, not moving an inch off of the balcony. “I am not here to have a conversation.”  
  
“Clearly.” Symmetra said. “Will you be leaving, then?”  
  
Widowmaker didn’t say anything. She should have left right then, nothing left to do but come up with a third plan to kill her. But instead she stood there, staring at Symmetra, who was still in the same place as she’d been when she entered. Something about her was stopping Widowmaker from killing her, almost mesmerizing her and freezing her to the spot. She knew she shouldn’t be wasting any more time. But something about Symmetra made Widowmaker feel…different.  
  
“What is your name?” Symmetra asked.  
  
“Widowmaker.”  
  
Symmetra raised a brow. “Surely not your given name?”  
  
“You have no business knowing my given name.” Widowmaker snarled.  
  
“Fair enough. I see no reason why you should tell me.” Symmetra said. She no longer looked certain and relaxed. The situation must’ve began to dawn on her that an assassin had been sent after her, and had tracked her down into her apartment. Her eyes stared at Widowmaker, a look of concern now on her face. “This must be odd for us both.”  
  
“You are used to attempts like these, I assume?” Widowmaker asked. Obviously, it was an odd situation. Having a conversation with the assassin on the balcony must not be a normal Thursday night occurrence for Symmetra.  
  
“Not often, but they are not out of the ordinary.” Symmetra said. She had begun to slightly rock back and forth onto her heels, after having stood in the same spot for so long. “I had begun to think they’d stopped now. You’re the first in half a year.”  
  
“I accept the achievement.” Widowmaker said, trying to take control of the situation with the same relaxed mood Symmetra had held before. “You must do something more than light architecture to have so many enemies.”  
  
“I have no enemies,” Symmetra said. “Why they come for me is something I don’t know. I haven’t done anything to wrong anyone.”  
  
“Consider me the first, then.” Widowmaker said. She was beginning to feel comfortable again, like it was a normal mission. She never liked not knowing what was happening, or being under someone else’s control in a situation. After so much time spent on missions where she instilled fear in others, having it instilled in her was something she could tell was not enjoyable.  
  
“Why do you want to kill me?” Symmetra asked. Her hands were folded in front of her, as if engaging in business with a partner.  
  
“You’re threatening Talon with your work,” Widowmaker answered. “Obviously you would not be an easy target for anyone. Your other assassins failed, but I will not.”  
  
“Who do you work for? Or are you here alone?” Symmetra asked, concern in her tone. When Widowmaker didn’t answer, she tried another. “What do you want from me other than my death?”  
  
“I want nothing with you,” Widowmaker said. “I am only here to take your life.”  
  
“Then why haven’t you done it?”  
  
Widowmaker stopped. She remembered the handgun she was holding. It was lowered nearly to her side, the plan of attack forgotten. Just as she’d began to feel in control again, she was kicked out of it. It had been three minutes since Symmetra had entered her apartment. Widowmaker had been here much too long. She was supposed to disappear within a second of the kill, like she was never even there. But Symmetra had kept her here, kept her talking and disengaging for full minutes of the night.  
  
Widowmaker knew despite Symmetra’s warnings of the dangers of trying, she could still do it. She wasn’t even inside the room. It would be a straight shot to the chest at this distance. No one would catch her, and she would return to France the next morning, all thoughts of this woman gone. But she couldn’t lift the handgun up. All of a sudden it felt so heavy, the trigger too hard to pull, the task impossible to complete. Symmetra was still standing partially still, right in front of her own door.   
  
_This should be easy_ , she thought. _This should be routine. Why can’t I do it?_  
  
But the chance was long gone. Something was keeping Widowmaker from completing her mission, and she had no idea what it was. She couldn’t stay here a second longer, watching Symmetra rock on her heels knowing Widowmaker couldn’t kill her. She grabbed her hook from her belt, and began to unravel it. “You do not realize that this won’t be the last time I try to kill you?”  
  
“I understand that,” Symmetra said. “I wouldn’t enjoy dying in my own home.”  
  
“Rest assured, we will not meet again.” Widowmaker said sharply, and tossed the hook to the building across. She pulled herself along with it, away from the balcony and across the dark street for a few seconds, Symmetra’s face disappearing into the night. The way she’d made her feel was unsettling, and Widowmaker did not know if she wanted to feel it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Widowmaker flipped her scope over her eyes, and flipped it off again. The Vishkar building ahead of her was large, with great glass windows and walls, elevators scaling the sides, and a statue made of light sitting on top of it, picturing a woman holding a key in one hand, and a globe in the other. It was late afternoon once more, the sun above helping the shadows conceal Widowmaker’s location perched on top of the low building. She was here to finish the job, and forget all about Symmetra once she returned back to Talon HQ in France. She would not let herself waste one more second in thinking about her, or how weak she’d made her feel yesterday. All she wanted to do was get rid of her.  
  
Widowmaker had managed to track her again, following her through the city as she went to a meeting in this structure halfway across the city. She’d followed her car closely, dressed as a regular citizen instead of her normal jumpsuit. Then, once she’d seen Symmetra walk inside, she’d climbed to the top of the building along the other side of the street, and set up her sniper rifle. It would have been foolish to snipe from out in the open; anyone could see her out there, much less Symmetra, who seemed to always know where she was. Widowmaker was hiding behind a pillar as she toyed with her scope, becoming bored having to wait for the time when Symmetra would exit the building, and she’d take the shot. But she would wait if she had to. Just as long as she eventually got what she needed done.  
  
Even though sleep was already a rare occurrence for Widowmaker, she hadn’t slept at all last night. She was busy wondering how her mind could betray her like that, how one target could make her forget everything she had been taught to do on missions. She had reviewed the awkward conversation her and Symmetra had many times over, thinking if Symmetra had done something to her to make her behave that way. On missions, she knew next to nothing about her targets, unless they were well-known figures, in which she’d at least know their name.  
  
But Symmetra made her want to know who she was beyond the mission, what kind of work she did that was so threatening, what she could become if she stayed alive, and why she hadn’t panicked or tried to kill Widowmaker herself last night on the balcony.  
  
It was exactly that kind of thinking that scared Widowmaker. Human emotion was distant to her, and it was for the better. She had no time to be slowed down with attachments or grief, regrets or wants. Her few memories from her past life that stuck to her were always filled with some sort of emotion. A faint memory of feeling joy might come back every now and then, or a feeling of sudden sadness would strike her when she least expected it.  
  
The way she’d felt when she was standing on the balcony last night was similar to those memories, the sudden and intense feeling of something other than life in her veins. When Symmetra had turned her head and she’d seen her eyes - brown, staring at her like she was certain that everything was going to play out as she wanted it to - Widowmaker felt something that she hadn’t felt in a very long time, possibly never before.  
  
The fact that she couldn’t name this sensation had been bothering her for hours. Even now, as she flicked her scope on and off in the afternoon sun, she struggled to put a name to it. Fear had been ruled out, of course. Nothing ever scared Widowmaker into submission. Shock was a possibility; seeing her face up close for the first time did throw her off. She’d expected Symmetra to be much angrier than she was in the moment. Weakness was something she didn’t want it to be. If she could be bested by a Vishkar architect she’d set out to kill, she might have to retire from being a professional assassin. Aside from those three, there was nothing else she could consider. Humanity was a topic that seemed to escape her understanding, whether for the better or for the worse.  
  
It must have been four hours since Symmetra had entered the Vishkar building, Widowmaker thought. Her sniper rifle was set and ready, the bullets loaded and her scope prepared. She would take one single shot as she exited the building, ending Symmetra’s life and ending Widowmaker’s own struggle to understand her. She would have no need to understand a dead woman, or how she made her feel. _The sooner this is over_ , the better, she thought. She wondered how long a business meeting could go on for, and if it was the topic that Talon was concerned about being discussed.  
  
“Such a nice day today, isn’t it?” a familiar voice spoke from behind her, and Widowmaker turned her head to see no one other than Symmetra, a business suit and bow tie on, standing across the building. Widowmaker cursed, and very nearly threw her rifle on the ground in disgust. How was it possible she’d known she was up here? It couldn’t be humanly possible for her to see her all the way across the street and behind a pillar. She couldn’t have seen her following the car in her disguise. Widowmaker was at a loss. This mission was surely impossible to take care of one way or another.  
  
“How did you find me?” she asked Symmetra, taking her scope off to stare at the woman, obviously proud of herself once more.  
  
“I should be asking you how you found me,” Symmetra said. “Tracking a woman to her house and on her business affairs is rude, you know.”  
  
“Why so far away? You aren’t scared of me, are you?” Widowmaker asked. She felt ashamed, disgusted with herself at the most. Not only was she distraught to have been foiled again, she could feel her slow heartbeat getting faster now that Symmetra was here again. The feeling had come back to her, the one without a name that was going to drive her mad if she didn’t either find a name for it or get rid of it.  
  
Symmetra didn’t respond for a while. Neither of the women said any threats or comments as she stood, figuring out whether she wanted to get closer to Widowmaker or not. Then, she put a foot forward, and walked slowly to where Widowmaker sat crouched next to the pillar. She stopped a few steps away from her, the shine of her black shoes close enough to catch Widowmaker’s eye. Widowmaker swore she could hear her own heart beating out of her chest, slow yet strong, scaring her as it did. “What was the plan this time?” Symmetra asked.  
  
“I had planned to put a bullet through your head as you left today,” Widowmaker said casually, trying to mask the fear that was manifesting itself the more flustered she became. “But it seems you are determined to not die.”  
  
“True, I think I am. Besides, who would want to die at the hands of someone who couldn’t even kill them from a few meters away?”  
  
Widowmaker felt herself go red, though whether out of embarrassment or anger, she wasn’t sure. Symmetra’s mere presence was messing with her head again, and she wanted it to stop. “That’s not true. I could’ve easily killed you last night.”  
  
“And yet here I am.” Symmetra said, waving to her surroundings. The top of the building was nothing but a empty lot, a few bins of garbage lying about, and flower bushes on the railings. How Symmetra had even gotten up here, Widowmaker didn’t know. “Have you been able to see much of the city so far?”  
  
“I won’t waste time talking to you. Call the police, do whatever you want to. Don’t taunt me further.” Widowmaker grumbled.  
  
“It’s all made of light, you know,” Symmetra continued nevertheless. “The roads, the buildings, everything. We shape it ourselves to look as we want it to. It’s all our reality. Vishkar’s top priority has always been order, and look what it has done. Beautiful, isn’t it?”  
  
“I suppose it isn’t ugly.” Widowmaker remarked. The roads and buildings below them just looked normal to her. They didn’t strike any great feelings or memories in her. “You do this all yourself?”  
  
Symmetra shook her head. “No. I’m only one of hundreds of architects. Though I am valued as a head of them.”  
  
“I can tell,” Widowmaker said, staring at the fancy suit she was wearing. She tore her eyes away after only a few seconds, careful to not let the rushing of her heartbeat get any faster. “You just do this and are considered dangerous?”  
  
“Vishkar is not understood by most of the world,” Symmetra said. “Wherever I go they protest our work. They do not understand order, obviously.”  
  
“I can understand order,” Widowmaker said. “Everything in its place, unmoving and constantly the same.”  
  
“Well, not always the same. It’s good to change the system sometimes. But never drastically. You could risk failing if you change too quickly,” Symmetra said. “I think your job would entail more danger than mine, however.”  
  
Widowmaker laughed. “Danger is of no importance. I do my job efficiently. I come for only one thing, and when I am finished, I leave. Whatever is thought of me afterwards is not my concern.”  
  
“I should try that mindset.” Symmetra said. She sat down on the roof next to Widowmaker, who still had her rifle at her side. She could easily do it now, when Symmetra was relaxed and believed to be in no danger. But she kept the gun at her side, staring as Symmetra sat dangerously close to her. She was no fool; she must know she was safe for the most part. Widowmaker didn’t know why she wasn’t taking the opportunity, her target sitting right next to her, assumably unarmed and calm.  
  
“Where did you come from?” Symmetra asked her.  
  
“I live in France. I have for as long as I can remember back.”  
  
“I haven’t been there. It must be nice, from what I’ve heard.”  
  
“I have never seen much of it myself,” Widowmaker said, engaging in the smalltalk Symmetra wished to pursue. “Only where Talon wants me to go.”  
  
“I don’t think you would tell me anything about this Talon if I asked, would you?” Symmetra tried.  
  
Widowmaker shook her head. “Not a chance. You may have outsmarted me, but you won’t trick me into telling you anything.”  
  
“I don’t want to trick you into anything.” Symmetra said. She was looking at Widowmaker with sincerity in her eyes. “Except not killing me, perhaps.”  
  
“Well, do not get comfortable. I still have time to take your life.” Widowmaker warned. But Symmetra didn’t take it. She smiled instead, and Widowmaker felt that feeling again that she hated.  
  
“Are you usually this careless on missions?” she asked, and Widowmaker stopped.  
  
“You call me careless?”  
  
“Not every assassin allows themselves to be disengaged by a target in this way,” Symmetra noted. “I have had better and much more violent attempts at my life in the past.”  
  
“I do recall I was the most prepared you’d ever had, as you told me yourself.” Widowmaker said.  
  
Symmetra raised a brow. “You won’t forget about that night for a while, will you?”  
  
“It is not common for me to be disengaged so easily, cherie.” She bit down on her lip as the word slipped from her mouth. Symmetra looked a little taken aback. The beating of Widowmaker’s heart was much faster than it had been before, now. She had been trying to act calm, and had forgotten herself in the moment.   
  
But Symmetra didn't seem to notice it. “Something is telling me this will be the last time I see you here.” she remarked instead.  
  
“What makes you think that?”  
  
“Well, this is your third time attempting to kill me. And after it has failed so strangely, I doubt you’ll want to try again.”  
  
Widowmaker thought on it. Talon wouldn’t want her returning without the target down. And what excuse would she have for not completing the mission? She couldn’t possibly say that her target had flustered her and spotted her three times, each time Widowmaker hesitating to kill her because of something that was telling her not to. An assassin like herself would never do such a thing. It was practically unheard of, and so ridiculous that no one would dare believe her. And yet it was true.  
  
“As I said, do not get comfortable, Symmetra.” Widowmaker said, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
“Satya.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“My name, it’s Satya.” Symmetra said. She got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off the back of her pants. The sun was shining on her, illuminating her face and features. Widowmaker almost couldn’t take it. “You refused to tell me yours, but I see no weakness in telling you mine. I should hope we do not meet again, or at least not like this.”  
  
“It would not be ideal, no.” Widowmaker agreed.  
  
“Perhaps we may have whatever your ideal meeting is soon, then.” Symmetra smiled, and Widowmaker was sure she knew what was going on, what she was doing to her. “At least now I know to exit out the back door.”  
  
“Why are you so calm?” Widowmaker asked her. “I’ve tried to kill you thrice already. Yet you sat and talked to me like I was a normal person. Why?”  
  
But Symmetra didn’t give her an answer. She walked away, back across the roof of the building, and disappearing around the corner of another wall. Widowmaker stayed where she was. She flicked her scope back on, and continued to wait, hoping that when her heart slowed, she might find the drive to kill her as she walked back over.  
  
Widowmaker waited another hour on top of the roof before she saw Symmetra exit through the front doors of the building. And she swore she saw her eyes dart to where she was, if only for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining for the first time since Widowmaker had arrived in Utopaea. The normally clear blue sky was clouded out in grey, a sheet of rain pouring down onto the city. The darkness of the nighttime didn’t help, either. Most of the downtown lights were still on, but the rain was so heavy they were dim in the distance.  
  
The light that came from the streetlamp was the only thing illuminating Widowmaker’s surroundings, the strange blue fluorescence making the puddles on the sidewalk look blue. She was covered from the rain, an umbrella held over her head, her boots soaking in the puddles, and herself freezing. She knew where she was - she’d been right here last week, and this time she wasn’t going to break inside the apartment across the street. This time, she would wait for her target to come to her.  
  
Widowmaker had spent the last week in Utopaea, despite her own logic telling her not to, and despite the messages from Talon urging her to return, asking if they should send backup. She hadn't responded to any of them. In truth, she had no idea what she was going to tell them when she got back - if she got back. The decision to stay in India hadn’t come from her brain. It had been made by her heart, that strange thing in her chest that started beating faster than it had in years when she could see Symmetra - Satya, as she’d said herself. It had been made by the same thought that hesitated on her first assassination attempt - the one that wanted to know more about her, who she was and who she could be. Widowmaker had let that thought keep her here, and after days, she’d worked up the courage to stop spying on her, and speak with Satya again, face-to-face.  
  
It had been the strangest seven days of Widowmaker’s life. After she’d spoken with Satya on the roof, and watched her leave through the front door of her meeting, she’d gone back to her rented room and thought. She thought about a lot of things - how close Satya had let herself get to her, how she hadn’t reached for her rifle once during those few minutes, and how Satya wondered if they would ever have an ideal meeting.  
  
Widowmaker had figured out already that this wasn’t a normal mission on her first night, but now she knew for sure that this would change who she was likely forever. In years of working for Talon, Widowmaker had never hesitated once. Now, she had been waiting for days for the right time to get close to her target - but this time, with a different meaning to it.  
  
For the last few days she’d been following her. Tracking Satya around the city, dressed as inconspicuously as she could manage, spying from atop buildings and from around corners. Widowmaker made sure their eyes never met, wearing large hats and long coats to make herself completely unrecognizable. The last thing she wanted was Satya finding her while she was still figuring all this out herself, and sending her down a completely new path of emotions to decode.  
  
Widowmaker assumed Satya thought that her assassin had gone home empty-handed, and would perhaps be returning with a much larger and more dangerous force, one that wouldn’t question killing her at all. Spying was a difficult task, especially since Satya had spotted her so many times before, but Widowmaker had survived it. And now, days later, she’d figured it out to the extent of her ability, and was waiting by herself in the rain.  
  
Originally, she’d called it obsession. Fixating on the thing that was bothering her most seemed to be a normal reaction to something abnormal, Widowmaker thought. But it didn’t feel like obsession after a while. Satya herself didn’t fill her every waking moment and plague her every thought. It didn’t take long after that to realize that she had taken a liking to Satya, and saw her as more than an annoyance or an anomaly.  
  
After five days had passed and Widowmaker still hadn’t given up and gone back to France, she realized that she liked her as more than an ally, or someone that it didn’t bother her to be around. She watched her walking through the streets and found herself wanting to be walking with her, or her speaking to a colleague and wanting to talk with her again. Every time Widowmaker got a glimpse of her face, she felt that same feeling again, only this time it didn’t scare her. It felt like life in her veins, blood rushing through her body, a memory returning to her after so long.  
  
Widowmaker had always had memories of him. They were so faint and blurry it hurt to try and see them clearly, but she knew they were there. The way he’d made her feel, and the guilt of what she’d done to him were some of the worst emotions Widowmaker ever had to suffer feeling. She’d been taught and forced to let go of them, told that they would no longer be any concern of hers. But when she’d realized how much she liked Satya, she’d felt the same way love made her feel once. She wanted to know it again. And if it meant giving up on this mission, and perhaps her life as the world’s greatest assassin, she knew she would do it. All there was left to do was find out if Satya felt the same way.  
  
She’d left a note for her in her apartment. ‘Meet me at midnight outside your room - I will have no weapon. I will have no threat. All I want to do is see you.’ She’d left it unsigned, hoping Satya would know who she was just by the words. It was her last chance to see her before things changed either for better or worse.  
  
It was nearly midnight now, the rainstorm still pouring down onto the city, and Widowmaker still alone in the night. The little logic still left in her didn’t expect Satya to come - who would believe that the woman who’d tried to kill her days ago would want to talk alone, and without a weapon? But she wanted her to come - she wanted to at least explain herself, and how she felt about her. If she rejected her, then fine; Widowmaker would make up some excuse to Talon about how the target got away and why she’d spent so long on the mission, but she hoped Satya would at least hear her out, possibly even feel the same way. That would be her ideal meeting.  
  
Widowmaker heard footsteps behind her, sloshing through the water on the ground. She turned, and there she was again - Satya, standing in the rain, an umbrella of her own held over her head, looking confused and unsure for the first time Widowmaker had seen her.  
  
“I couldn’t. I wanted to, and I should have. But I stayed, despite all of that.” Widowmaker said. The air around the two of them was tense, the sound of rain pouring onto their umbrellas and off onto the sidewalk all around them. Widowmaker could tell Satya was confused, but not upset. She was here because she wanted to be. She could’ve easily torn up the note and stayed inside, where she was safe for sure. Yet here she was. The notions of what was right and what was normal were all broken for the two of them.  
  
“Why did you want to see me again?” Satya asked.  
  
“I…” Widowmaker began, but she couldn’t finish. She was going to tell her, and she wasn’t about to back out of it just because of her nerves that arose from seeing Satya again made her forget what she wanted to say. She had been right - human emotions were a nuisance that only slowed her down to getting what she wanted. But now, what she wanted was standing right in front of her, brown eyes wide, hair messy and uncombed. She had already given up for her. The least she could do was tell her to her face.  
  
“I thought about leaving,” Widowmaker began. “After you talked with me on the roof. But when I saw you walk right in front of me without even doubting I wouldn’t shoot you then and there, I started thinking about you.”  
  
“About me in what way?” Satya asked.  
  
“As someone different from what I’d always known,” she said. “I’ve never engaged with a target before, much less in the way we talked. At first, it was just going to be another day to get another chance, but then I started to follow you, and I couldn’t bring myself to try again. I watched you for days, trying to figure out what it all meant, but it took so long to put a name to it, and-”  
  
“Put a name to what?” Satya interrupted. She looked concerned, and even a little curious. Widowmaker could feel herself getting hotter, her mind racing as she struggled to tell Satya how she felt. It had been so long since she last discussed how she felt.  
  
“How I see you,” she answered. “How I feel around you. I came to kill you and you outsmarted me. You knew where I was and what I was going to do, and you stopped me. That never happens to me. And when you sat down next to me, not afraid of me at all, you don’t know how that made me feel. I was confused, I was afraid, but I felt…I felt good.”  
  
She was surprised to hear Satya chuckle. “I was terrified that day,” she said. “When you asked me to come closer, it looked like the perfect chance for you to take your shot. I was merely pretending to be fearless.”  
  
Widowmaker was surprised. She hadn’t expected that of her. Satya always seemed confident and sure of everything. Even her confusion now was surprising. “Then I have been pretending, too,” Widowmaker said. “I have been pretending to dislike you when it is quite the opposite.”  
  
“You like me?” She could hear the surprise in Satya’s tone, and she felt foolish. It was up to Satya whether to accept or reject what she’d told her. Anticipation filled her every nerve. Widowmaker nodded. “But you look so inhuman,” Satya said. “I was not even convinced you were human when I first saw you. And you were so calm when we spoke, you didn’t even give any hint…how can you know?”  
  
“I know,” Widowmaker said. “That is why I stayed. So I could understand. And now I do. I want to be with you, Satya. If you will forgive me, and let me understand you better, then I will have that.”  
  
The two women fell silent. Widowmaker looked down at a puddle on the street, seeing her distorted reflection in it, and looking back up almost instantly. Satya stared right into Widowmaker’s eyes, filled with every emotion Widowmaker could name. She didn’t know what was going to happen next. She wanted Satya to say something, say anything that would at least give closure to their relationship. She wanted to keep feeling the way she was feeling for as long as she could, or at least until she figured out what came next.  
  
“Is this your ideal meeting?” Satya asked, a hint of relief in her voice. “Telling me that you like me outside of my apartment after stalking me for days?”  
  
“It is as ideal as I can imagine,” Widowmaker said. “At least I am unarmed this time.”  
  
Satya smiled. “You intrigue me, you truly do. I had my mind on you ever since I saw you last.”  
  
“So the feeling is mutual?”  
  
Satya was quiet as she thought on it. “I suppose it is.”  
  
Widowmaker didn’t say anything back. She didn’t know how to feel now. Satya had done what she’d wanted her to do, but that was as far ahead as Widowmaker had planned. She surely wouldn’t allow her inside, or profess undying love right here and now. They were simply standing in the night, both not knowing what to do next.  
  
“I used to look like you, you know,” Widowmaker said, breaking the silence. “I had your skin and your hair. Before I became what I am.”  
  
“You look beautiful just as you are.” Satya said to her, to Widowmaker’s surprise. She leaned close to her face, and put her lips on hers, if only for a second. The touch felt foreign to her, but it made her feel safe. Comfortable. No longer in doubt. “Thank you for telling me, Widowmaker.”  
  
“Amelie.” Widowmaker said. “My name is Amelie.”  
  
“Amelie.” Satya whispered, testing out the name. “It is much more fitting.”  
  
“You should know by now that I am not usually an omen of good luck,” Amelie said. “And I cannot return to where I came from now.”  
  
“I trust you enough, Amelie.” Satya assured her. “I think I deserve to know a little more about you, anyways.”  
  
“I believe you do.” Amelie closed her umbrella. She let the rain fall onto her skin, the cold water shocking her at first, but becoming normal after a few seconds. The blue streetlamp above them flickered off, and Amelie outstretched her hand to Satya. For now, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I wrote this pretty fast, but it was fun to do, and it's always great to make content for less popular ships. My Overwatch-central tumblr is @cherrygenji and my regular one is @starchilling, you can hmu there if you feel like it. Thanks again!


End file.
